Apologize Harry Ginny Neville Luna SongFic
by Beth'sOfHerBroom
Summary: Harry cheats on Ginny with Luna, Ginny kisses Neville, its all 'to late to apologize...'


Apologize – Harry / Ginny / Luna / Neville –

Apologize – Harry / Ginny / Luna / Neville –

Disclaimer – I DO NOT own the song or the characters though I wish I did, I just really love the song and the characters. Song: Apologize by One Republic. Characters from the famous J.K.Rowling. I do not own the phrase 'son of a banshee' , that belongs to the maker of potter puppet pals in 'Wizard Swears'.

Harry and Ginny are dating, as are Luna and Neville. Harry and Luna have been mysteriously vanishing for hours on end for over a week. Feeding the Thestrals or being unfaithful?

'Harry is something wrong? You've barely spoke to me the past week, your never in the common room. Where do you keep going?' Ginny was stood in front of Harry in the courtyard at break, a fierce demanding look in her eye. 'I've told you I'm just busy and I go walking. Anyway it's not up to you what I do in my spare time.' Harry replied haughtily and he streaked of across the courtyard and out of sight. Ginny turned away and walked squarely into Neville. 'Oh sorry Neville, I didn't see you. Are you ok?' Ginny apologized. 'Have you seen Luna? She's been spending a lot of time with the Thestrals lately more time than usual. Is she ok?' Neville asked looking into the distance at the forest; a small black figure was walking into its shaded trees. 'No I haven't Harry's been acting strange too, do you think...?' Ginny trailed off: Neville had started power walking towards the forest, she ran to catch up with him.

Harry had just emerged into a wide opening where a small, fair blonde girl was sat throwing meat and apples to large black winged skeleton horses. 'You're a tad late you know. Daddy says lateness is due to daydreaming too much.' Luna got to her feet and threw the last apple to a foal. 'I've missed you, she just isn't like you.' Harry whispered sweeping Luna into a tight embrace and kissing her. 'You have beautiful hair.' He murmured entangling his long fingers in her wavy near white hair. 'Like a unicorn's.' Luna ran her hands over his school shirt unbuttoning the top buttons and kissing his chest. 'Oh, Harry you got a thestral tattooed on your chest, how exotic, should I get one too?' Luna asked vaguely.

Ginny was now walking ahead on Neville: he had slowed down and started to pant out of breath. Ginny sped ahead, powered by fury and pain. As she came into the opening pieces of raw meat tearing them selves apart and apples with bites taken out of them scattered the earth. She did not care for this, her eyes swiveled round to see two figures stood in a tight embrace, kissing. 'HOW COULD YOU? I KNEW IT! YOU LYING LITTLE SON OF A BANSHEE! YOU LITTLE CHEAT AND WITH HER? WE'RE OVER, HARRY POTTER. OVER!' Ginny screamed running towards them and pushing Luna to the ground and slapping Harry in the face. Ginny marched over to Neville and in front of Harry and kissed him on the mouth, after a moment's hesitation Neville kissed her back. They broke apart and she turned to look at Harry, his face looked crestfallen and hurt. 'NOW YOU KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE TO SEE THE PERSON YOU LOVE WITH ANOTHER!' She shouted before storming of out of the trees. Luna picked herself up and tried to talk to Neville, he pushed her away 'I'm sorry Luna, we're over if your going to cheat on me.' And he ran after Ginny. Harry and Luna shifted about awkwardly before saying 'Bye' and departing the forest.

'Ginny, please, I'm sorry! I…' It was lunch and Harry was trying to get Ginny to listen to him in the great hall. 'Oh you're sorry? Well it's too late to apologize, Harry. Seeing you with her really hurt me. I don't think I can forgive you for that, not now anyway. Please just stop pestering me and leave me alone.' Ginny said tears swimming in her eyes. With that she walked out of the great hall, Neville soon followed. He looked for Luna but she wasn't at the Ravenclaw table, he supposed she was blaming him for Neville finding out and dumping her.

_'I'm holding on your rope got me ten feet of the ground_

_And I'm hearing what you're saying but I just can't make a sound_

_Tell me that you need me then you go and cut me down_

_But wait, you tell me that your sorry didn't think I'd turn around and say…_

_It's too late to apologize… it's too late…_

_I said it too late to apologize… '_


End file.
